1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a brake system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 039 347 A1 relates to a method for operating a hybrid vehicle, in which a total braking torque during a braking operation of the motor vehicle is provided at least partially by at least one electric machine of the motor vehicle. A time is determined at which a substantially continuous termination of the total braking torque by the electric machine is commenced.
US 2006/0220452 A1 describes a method for controlling a regenerative brake system of a motor vehicle having friction brakes and an electric generator. A software module controls the method. The method uses an electrically controllable generator and a number of hydraulic friction brakes in a parallel configuration. A setpoint braking torque of the generator is determined based on a total setpoint deceleration, and the generator is controlled on the basis of the setpoint braking torque.
US 2009/0118887 A1 describes a method for controlling a brake system that has an electric generator and hydraulic friction brakes. The control method comprises a regenerative braking action and a braking action by the hydraulic friction brake. A vehicle operating point also is monitored and a prevailing braking torque is determined for determining a regenerative braking action and actuating the friction brake.
WO 2010/049945 A1 relates to a method for activating an anti-lock braking system in a vehicle driven at least by an electric motor. The method compares the actual speed of the vehicle with the speed of a drive element of the drivetrain of the vehicle to identify an onset of locking of at least one wheel of the vehicle. Regenerative braking is modulated periodically based on a detected onset of locking of one wheel of the vehicle to prevent further locking of the wheels of the vehicle. Thus, the method improves driving safety and reduces wear to the treads of the wheels.
US 2004/0251095 A1 describes a brake system for electric vehicles that permits a recovery of kinetic energy. A feedback force generator is provided to give the driver of the electric vehicle the impression that a hydraulic brake system is used.
Against this background, an object of the invention is to provide a method and a device for controlling a brake system for a motor vehicle so that the brake system is adapted optimally to characteristics of the brake system.